The invention relates to a compression piston ring for an internal combustion engine.
DE 103 22 032 B3 discloses a compression piston ring for pistons in internal combustion engines or compressors with a sliding surface of an inner circumferential surface that has a groove, upper and lower flanks running therebetween, and an abutment formed by a slot. The groove is interrupted in the area of the abutment. The groove is provided with an undercut running towards the upper flank. The sliding surface is provided with a curved contour, wherein a heat-resistant coil spring is arranged in the area of the inner circumferential surface.
Known from DE 100 11 917 A1 is a piston ring for internal combustion engines having a wear-resistant coating that is applied using the PVD or CVD method and that is provided at least in the area of the sliding surface.
Compression rings today have the property of building up compression using their sliding surface geometry and when possible also of attaining a good scraping effect. It is not always possible to meet both requirements with one ring.